gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EightyOne
Template problem Hey 81. The template problem was actually caused by Template:T, which is used in Template:Weapon. It had the wrong code, so I copied over the correct code from the main wiki. It seems to be working properly now. Let me know if you need help with anything else. JoePlay (talk) 23:16, 17 January 2009 (UTC) ::The Quote template doesn't seem to be working. :( Screennameless 22:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::I was using a colon instead of a | . I fixed the Template:Quote page, because it said to use a colon. :) Screennameless 22:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Screennameless 23:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Proposition I dunno really how to say this but here it is; After reading you very in depth. And I was wondering if you would like to be the reviewer of the site. Basically, you read a story or Character and post a review of it on your name space. And I will take your review into account when Picking the Fanon of the Month. You up to it? Warmest Regards, ''SPARTAN-''''G0''''24'' 10:38, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Question What's with the $1 $2 things in the MediaWiki stuff? Do I need to do anything to them? [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 19:34, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't want to muck with them. I just didn't know what they did. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 20:33, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Hey, since you know more about this than me: Do you think you can make this readable? You can see Bastion or McCarrick's Marauders for a sample of how the boxes look. I tried to amend the black-on-dark-grey issue myself, but the code confused me and I decided to give up rather than potentially break the template. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 21:19, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't have cared if you made it Barbie pink; I just wanted it legible. Thanks so much, as usual. :P [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 00:34, 20 March 2009 (UTC) RE:100 articles Thanks for the reminder. :D -[[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']] - "Goodnight, everybody!" 03:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Hey there I don't think we've met yet? If not, I'm Rob, Aka the surprise new admin. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 23:35, 1 May 2009 (UTC) I have the basics of it down, its just getting better at it. It doesn't help that I was the only admin around when Jaws made her return, and the wiki was plunged into a minor shitstorm! Also, cool! Another brit to talk to! What part of our amazing country do you live in? SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 23:47, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Here you loud and clear man. The internet will never be truly safe. I'm from the South-West, so pretty much opposite side of our fair kingdom. Yeeeeeeeeeeees, our fair kingdom on the verge of a collapsed economy, gripped by our love of 'Celebrities' such as Jade Goody, and of course, our impending SWINE FLU EPIDEMIC. I swear, I really do get pissed at this country some times SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 23:57, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Hahahaha I said exactly the same thigns to my friends. Bird Flu apparently had the potential to bring the human race to its knees. What did it do? Kill one or two people, and just give up on life. I was reading the papers yesterday, and the headlines read 'BRITAIN ON VERGE OF EPIDEMIC'. What was their reason? An incredible FIVE people had caught Swine Flu in Britain. Oh big whoop, suddenly five people is an imminent pandemic. I despise the media more for the Jade Goody incident though. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:10, 2 May 2009 (UTC) That is both very TRUE, and very unfortunate. We British seem to love reading half the horse shit that passes off as news these days. Mainly about how the government are slowly pissing away the little money we have. SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:21, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I should have been asleep hours ago! And it has been a pleasure talking to you! When you come back online, would you mind reading through and possibly reviewing my first fanfiction? Il put the link just below: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5032413/1/ Thanks again, and talk soon! SuicidalSkydiver (talk) 00:27, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Yo! Did you see the spotlight?? :D I spotted it when I was wandering the Fallout Wikia. [[User:Screennameless|'Screennameless']](Talk) 01:45, 25 July 2009 (UTC) IP check Can you do a IP check on a banned user name Gearslover and Gearslover1 I'm starting to wonder if they are the same since the first user was on the Santiago's pages and vandalizing templates placing info for the kids.--Jack Black 19:50, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :What would i do without you. (and no the wikia will not destroyed it self when you get back)--Jack Black 23:22, 10 August 2009 (UTC)